User talk:Nealybealy
Talk Page Archive #http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nealybealy/TalkPageArchive1 Home page I'm bored these days, and did a few edits to the wiki so it has a better look and a few more details already which we can present. I've made a little tweak to the home page, and here's the result: User:Sim533/Test. This home page is keeping note with the advertisements placed on the home page & can be viewed on a mobile too.[[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] About Chat: Hello Neal, I have a question about chat. I'm not sure if you're having chat open or not, but if you are, I'd be glad to help with emotes and such. Also, if you'd like to know more about me, please feel free to stop by my userpage. ;) Avalair 20:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Help I was accepted into closed beta a few days ago, but it says "invalid key" when I type in the key Funcom gave me. I tried pasting in the key and typing it by hand. Thank you for your help. [[User:JetCrusherTorpedo| JetCrusherTorpedo ]] 20:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Closed Beta is over. You can't play until Open Beta begins. 21:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Infobox It wasn't finished yet... So, your OK ;) Hamster's Usual Annoying Questions Hey Neal been a while, anyway, Can I or someone on the wiki update the enemies with their stats? (Health + damage) Hope you are having fun in LMO, add me ingame (I'm a noob :P) -Extreme Mystery Hamster Jamesster has all the enemy pictures and names, so he'll be filling those in whenever. Once he does that, you or other users can work on grabbing the health values. Damage won't work, because most minifigures have slight amounts of armor; everyone would take different damage from them, so it wouldn't matter. 16:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Compressed wiki logo I have losslessly (no quality loss) compressed the wiki logo with optipng (recomended by google). It is about 2 kB smaller than the current logo. Here's the link: http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Compressed_Wiki-wordmark.png [[User:JetCrusherTorpedo| JetCrusherTorpedo ]] 21:50, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Missing a few raw images There are like 40 images as encrypted pngs and then there is one as encrypted flash file. The problem is the same as the abilities, the flash file is corrupted and I can't assemble the renderer to open it as well. Will try up when I do have time today, but not sure if it will work. Ah :| Ok, well, good luck with it! Thanks for trying, hope it works. 15:51, July 7, 2014 (UTC) There you go! :) Hi Nealy! There was an update yesterday, all I've noticed is that dungeons now give two reward chests after the final boss is created: a shiny gold one with rarer items, and a brown one with normal items. Not sure what else has been added :) I noticed! The shiny gold one seems to be a Member's chest. Some minifigure abilties were also "tweaked"; Medusa's slime trail is now only shown once every few seconds, unlike its' continuous form before. 16:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Story Dungeons All added, sorry for the delay. ;) Maybe it would be better to place story dungeons above epic dungeons in the template. What do you think about this? Oh, and what about the tavern of pegleg / pirate trials? Hmm, yeah, I think so. The tavern is an adventure zone, while the Pirate Trials are a story dungeon. I guess add the Pirate Trials as another playfield? 15:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) All edited, and once again sorry for the delay. ;) Yeah, I agree with the ideas above. Chicken Suit Guys in cages I wonder if you could get some screenshots of the places where a Chicken Suit Guy is locked up in some cage. There is a lot of discussion going on about them on the LMB's and we could abuse this discussion for some extra visitors if we get some screenshots up. Obviously, this is an upcoming achievement; just like the radios all over the worlds. Any idea when Jamesster will have some time to put information about enemies up? Where is he locked up on the Space World? I forgot, but I definitely recall the Pirate/Medieval world locations for him. I honestly don't know when Jamesster will, he's been busy so I assume whenever he's not busy and has the time he will. 17:00, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I haven't seen him yet in the space world, but there are mentions in the LMB's that they found one in the space world too. I posted a comment, let's see. https://community.lego.com/t5/MINIFIGURES-ONLINE/chicken-suit-guy/td-p/10320643 "when you go to the dark side of the planet. the last safe zone before you go into the queen area (the orange portal), you travel backwards he will be on the left side in a little area with no monsters, he is in the second one when you go back because the first has some monsters." Thanks to jlabrozzi. Yeah I've seen him on Pirate World, Medieval World and Space World. I have no idea what his purpose it but I assume they might have some easter egg or bonus planned in the future that relates to finding the chicken suit guy on each world. Verrilo (talk) 13:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Maps I've enabled the new fresh Wikia Maps in the hope that we could use it to create custom game maps. You know that I was working on that but I've came to some technical limited problems. So, I enabled the feature to check it out. What do you think of this feature? It's good to create maps with but I'm bothered with the fact that the maps are global, you can view them on any wiki and therefore they are not really locked to our community. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Thanks for the Tips As I said before, I'm a newbie and I will accept any help, so thanks for the Tips! :) I want to do a perfect Wiki, just like everyone. About the "It's-is", sometimes I make mistakes because I'm from Mexico, I'm trying to do my best in my English. I'll hope you understand. Bobbricks123 (talk) 03:42, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, just trying to help :) That's great to hear! Ah, okay, that's what I thought. Your English is pretty good otherwise, nice job! 04:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Minifigure Loco Motion I hope you can join the Minifigure Loco Motion event. If there's something missing in the post, feel free to add. An idea of mine Hey Nealy! I was just pondering and I had an idea of starting a Youtube channel for this wikia as it could really help promote this website (the management of which can be decided in the future). When I was on the Ninjago Wikia, I had a channel in which I along with others posted soundtracks from the TV series, character videos, interviews with the music composers and more. In the case of this wikia we could post tutorials, character gameplays, in game soundtracls, etc. Tell me what you think! (I'll be on chat for most of the evening) Legodude1001 (talk) 23:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) We've considered it, most likely will move forward with it in the upcoming content patches. I'll create a channel when the time is right. Thanks for the suggestion, though! 02:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I know with the stunts I pulled in the past I may not be the best guy to take advice from, but I'm just providing background experience from some of the good things I've done. Thank you for your quick response. Legodude1001 (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Contest email Hey Neal! Just confirming if you got my entry for the contest in your email! Making sure because I just checked my inbox and it says it wasn'ty even sent! Thanks regardless, -LD1001 Chat If you have time, please stop by on the chat. Thanks! Another time, if you have time, please stop by! / Game Messing Up Game Messing UP Hey nealybealy this is Orangeyoshi.one My game is not working and I wondered if you or if you know somebody that can fix it. After I log in and also after the loading brick a little window comes up saying that LEGO minifigures online has encountered a problem and needs to close... If you know anything that could be usefull PLEASE tell me! :'( Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 22:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Verrilo Nealybealy, I went ahead and moved my Champion Location Guide to a blog post, so the article can be deleted. I was looking into deleting it myself, but I can't see that option anywhere. The guide is the first time I've created anything on a Wiki and I'm still learning how to use wikia in general. :) Verrilo (talk) 13:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Yes, regular users can't delete pages, if I recall correctly. You're doing good for your first time! 19:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Lime Do you want to join my wiki? Here's the link http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki (unsigned by Limeflavouredlibertarian24) No thank you. And please refrain from advertising that, thanks. 19:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Here Is the Photo... I am lego (talk) 02:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) sorry nealybealy I woun't do it again =Sig code= I am lego (talk) 09:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) hi can you tell me how to do sig code please Question Hey Nealybealy, I was watching you video and wondering if I could help pump out videos for characters that you don't have but I do. If you could send me a list of possible characters that you wanted to do but can't I can try to record it. Smores the Hampster 02:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC)Smores T. Hampster Hey, Thanks for the offer, but don't worry about it. I've got it covered. :) 21:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) = out of bonus= Hi I went to Treaure Island and guess what I got a out of bonus(actually I used loveitfd's ingame account because he said I could use it! Anyways show you the photo I am lego (talk) 00:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) = how do you make a playcard = Hi I am wondering how you got the playcard of the minifigures on your profile. I want it on mine but don't know how to do it. please respond back thanks Legolover246753 (talk) 22:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) minotaur is a minifigure but you can't get him in minifigure pack in game I am lego (talk) 00:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I am Lego: Minatour has not come out yet as a playable minifigure but he is supposed to after a while. 00:04, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello ! I want to édit a playcard (same Special-Red-Brick for example) but i don't know how. Could you indicate me where i can find the good method ? Solo Paladin Shield 12:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Solo Paladin ShieldSolo Paladin Shield 12:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Extended Break? Hiatus I'm taking a long break from Moderation duty for the foreseeable future. You are welcome to remove Moderator rights if you wish. If trying to help protect kids from predators is going to paint me as a mean monster who cares less about kids, then I need a break for a while. You're still a good friend though. :) Starrocks923 (talk) 02:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Change of plans, probably just for a week or two. Heck, I might come back tomorrow, depending on if the users here face any vandal attacks... Starrocks923 (talk) 03:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ...Forget this. It was just a troll in chat, it's fine. I'm just going to go back to normal with him removed from my friendlist. ;) Starrocks923 (talk) 13:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) A new template idea Hey Nealybealy i had a new idea for a template. How about a template about your Favourite Elemental Teams? You can find more information on my profile under the Favourite Elemental Teams Tittle LEGOCyborg12 So i think the command for this could be: So hope you liked this idea :) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Do you regret being a player and wiki founder of Lego Minifigures online because.. 1. The game is dead 2. Funcom is in debt if they don't pay it off before June 2016 the game is gone for good 3. Pay to play. 4. Takes a lot of time to get a new update. 5. Do I need to go on or do you feel stupid enough? *Not trying to be rude*